A New Beginning
by narutofreaks1124
Summary: Sas/Sak have been dating for 4 years, the same as Nar/Hin. What happens when the boys propose? A romance story for you romance lovers and it's following the real storyline.
1. The Sleepover

Four years after Sasukes came back from killing Itachi, everyone has been rekindling their relationships. Sasuke had been dating Sakura, Naruto has been dating Hinata, and Sai has been dating Ino. It's starts by Hinata, Ino, and Sakura having a sleepover.

"Hinata, how r u and naruto doing?" Sakura asked.

"g-good i never thought he liked me until you helped us get started." Hinata replied.

"No problem, thanks for letting me stay over. Sakura said.

So have you kissed him yet?!" Ino asked.

"n-no, Ino!!!" Hinata blushed. "Im 20 and still havnet kissed him, his favorite hobby is Talking and Eating ramen."

"Have you kissed Sakuke kun yet? Ino asked.

"NO, well yes but just a peck he keeps pulling away so it never goes long." Sakura said sighing.

"But i'll let you in on a secret, he does keep telling me his last goal is to restore his clan."

"Well, i for one have kissed Sai plenty of times." Ino replied. The three girls gigled away while braiding each other's hair. Exect for Sakura's her hair was too her shoulders so not quite long enough to braid.

"Tomorrow i'm going on a date with Sasuke, and it's important because it's my birthday" Sakura added. Soon the girls went to sleep.


	2. The Proposals

By the lakeside in Konoha...

"Sakura..." Sasuke starts.

"You've really matured since the little girl I knew at the academy." He stated. "And I like you the way you are..." Sasuke said looking at the water, avoiding her glare.

"Sasuke,... I-im so glad you came back." She said while laying on his lap.

"Sasuke...w-when did you start actually liking me?" The curious Sakura asked.

There was a bit of silence. "Sakura, you still haven't figured it out." Sakura's face was confused. "I've alway's liked you, but I needed to finish my goal. And I've seen how far you've come... And how beautiful."

There was a bit of silence. Then Sakura smiled, and lightly brushed her hand against his hair. Sasuke felt "happy" and content and just "wonderful". He wasn't used to feeling this, except with Sakura.

Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke very gently. He brushed her hair, kissed her forehead then slowly leaned back. With Sakura on top of his stomach, she feel asleep. Sasuke slowly lifted her off him, and laid

her on the towel. Then he left... He came back 15 minutes later, with a beautiful romantic picnic table set up. With lighted candles on it. Then Sakura started waking up. She slowly got up smiling at Sasuke.

There was something in his hand. And in it, was a gold diamond ring in it.

"Sakura.." Sasuke started. "Will you marry me..?"

Sakura's eyes widened, cheeks redened...

"YESSSS!!!!!!!!!" Sakura finished his sentence. Sakura hugged him and jumped into his lap, Sasuke grabbed her hips and brushed his soft lips into hers...

"I can't believe it...Sasuke's actually kissing m-me!! By his own free will. Sasuke's slowly released his lips grasp off Sakura's lips. Then two fell asleep holding each other in their arms.

"Hinata!!!!!!!!! Are you ready for our date???"" Naruto impatiently asked.

"Um, s-s.." Hinata started to say..

"Good. There's this new fancy ramen shop, so I figured we'll go there. I have important news to tell you." naruto intervened.

"O-0" Hinata started.

"Great, LET'S GOOO!!!" Naruto finished her sentence...again.

Naruto gently grabbed her hand, which made Hinata blushed and smile then they walked under the full moon.

When they got there, Hinata came in the restaurant but only saw one table in the whole restaurant. The place was dark except with a bunch of floating candles on the wall.

"N-naruto, w-what is this?" Hinata asked.

"Well, Hinata ... I'll tell you later." He said looking at Hinata's confused face.

"For now lets just eat''.

The couple sat down. It was very dark, but they could still see each other's face.

"Hinata... ur very pretty and everytime i'm with you I get just really happy. And..."

"What would you like to order???" the waiter butts in.

"Oh um, ramen, please!!" Naruto orders.

"um, shrimp, and wonton soup, please." She asked.

"N-naruto what were you saying?" Hinata quietly asked.

"Oh yeah, well tommorrow, i...i'm..." Naruto hesistated.

"What?" Hinata asked noticing Naruto filled with excitement and yet confusion.

"Hinata...I-i'm becoming Hokage tommorow!!!!" He said with great anticipation while a tear sticked down his cheek.

"NARUTO!! t-that's great. Why are u crying" she said, while she brushed his tears off with her napkin.

"Im just so happy you don't understand, this has been my life's dream and it's actually coming true. I am so happy, I just can't believe it's happening."

"Oh, N-naruto, I'm so happy for you."

"That's was how I was able to arrange this dinner." Naruto added.

"And I also, well, wanted to show you this..."

"W-what is it???" She wondered.

He brought out a silver-diamond ring, that had in rhinestone letters, i luv you.

Hinata gasped for air. "N-nar-narr" Hinata tried to speak.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned if she was o.k.

Hinata started falling back in the chair. Naruto quickly sprang from his chair and caught her in his arms.

Hinata looked into his deep-blue eyes. She was thinking in her head, now's my chance it's either now or never... and i'm going for it...

Hinata put her arms around his head, and pulled him into her lips... and he didn't mind... :).. Naruto gently put his hand on her hip, causing her to flinch and sent shivers down her spine. Hinata was so happy to get her first kiss with Naruto, that that kiss probably lasted 2 minutes.


	3. The Wedding

After a few day's of Hinata and Sakura scheming with the other girls of how to plan their wedding. They came up with a plan...

And all the girls say in unison "WE'LL HAVE A DOUBLE-WEDDING!!!!" Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and said, "It's perfect!".

The Day of the Wedding...

It's night time with a full moon out. Captain Yamato made a wood platform for the couples, and a seating area for the guests. All the people of Konoha and the Sound Village were there to celebrate the wedding of the year! And everyone held lanterns, and there was flowers everywhere.

It was beautiful...

Meanwhile at Sakura's apartment there was Ino, Ten-ten, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and their flower girl was there. "Is my hair perfect, Ino?" Sakura asked. "It has to be perfect." Sakura said. "Yes, it is... Your

beautiful", she said pointed at the mirror. "W-what about my dress?" Hinata asked. "Oh, Hinata it's beautiful." Sakura said giving her a hug. "This is like the biggest party of the year, make sure my pictures

taken..." Ino said. "Oh, get over yourself," said Temari.

After the girls finished getting ready, the wedding starts.

In the mens room...

"OMG, OMG, OMG!! Sasuke, sasuke r u sweating or is it just me!!???" "SASUKE help me I'm going crazy... I don't know what to do, do I even look good??"

"Slap... "Thanks, I needed that." Naruto was growing nervous by the second.

"Naruto, I really love Sakura... I will restore my clan.".. Sasuke said.

"I really love Hinata, too... You know she's quiet, but she's understands me..."

"Hey, thanks for letting me be the best man, but why'd you take me to this room before the wedding starts." said Kakashi.

"B-CAUSE YOU'D BE LATE!!!" Naruto screamed at him.

Now the wedding's starting.

The music starts playing as the men get on the alter. Then temari came down with shikamaru, then followed by Ino and Sai, then Ten-Ten with Neji. Then, finally, the moment we've all been waiting for...

Hinata and Sakura come out with their father's holding their arm. Hinata's hair is half up, half down with a butterfly clip holding it. Her komono was black. With white and sky blue designs.

Then came Sakura right next to her. Her hair had a beautiful red bow clip in it. Her komono had a train, and was pink with white, and red designs down it. As they kept walking down the aisle seeing bright flashes

from all the pictures being taken.

As they walked up the alter, the couple's grabbed each other's hands. Tsunade started the ceremony by saying how Naruto is now the Hokage. Then the priest continued while the couple's just stared into each other's eyes deeply. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest finally said. This was when all the pictures were being taken...

Sasuke lead by putting his arms on Sakura's soft, thin waist then slowly pulling her into his gentle lips. Then Sasuke swung her around about 5 inches from the ground, while still kissing her.

Then Naruto followed by putting his warm hands on her back while pulling her towards his chest, then slowly giving her a kiss she'll never forget.


	4. The CampOut

After, the wedding.

Both the couples head to Konoha's Best 5-star hotel, without them knowing they were in the same place. Both got a room on the 10th floor overseeing the ocean.

Sasuke and Sakura went into their room. Sakura has never felt happier, all her dreams, her life's goals, came true. She let a simple tear fall on her cheek. She struggled untangling her dress. Sakura then heard soft

footsteps coming toward her.

"Sakura, let me help you." Sasuke said, as he helped untangled her complicated dress. Still, the soft pressure of his hands down her back gave her chills. "Sasuke, thank you..."

After a moment of silence. Sasuke added. "No, - thank you..." Sasuke then wrapped his arms over Sakura's soft body. Then Sakura strolled to the bathroom to change to her pj's for she was more than ready for a

good nap.

Meanwhile...

Naruto carried Hinata to their room.

"N-naruto you know I can walk." Hinata replied.

"Haha, no-way we're here." He said as he gently put her on the bed. "I'm going to get some ramen! " Naruto said as walked out the door fastly. Hinata went to change into her soft, comfy pj's.

As Sakura walked out of the bathroom, some music was playing with Sasuke holding his hand out to her. Sakura put her hands into his and started dancing to soft romantic music.

Naruto put the ramen on the counter, the plopped on the bed, where Hinata was. As fast as he did, he banged his head agaist the wood sides of the bed. There was a loud bang in the whole hotel. "Aww." Naruto

yelled. "I need to go get some ice."

Sasuke came running out, and so did Naruto. The two men glared at each other, Naruto with a shocked, surprised look. Sasuke with a look of 'you better get out of here before I kill you'...

They stared at each other with shocked expressions...

"Oh shit." said Sasuke.

"Oh yah, cool!!! We're roomates" Naruto yelled while jumping for joy. Right then Sakura and Hinata came running out, but both of them stopped straight in their spots as they saw one another.

Then Sakura ran over to Sasuke put her arms over his waist and whispered in his ear, "Just calm down, there 3 doors away, it's fine, please don't kill anyone."

Sasuke laughed a little.

Then Hinata looked down at her pj's and hid behind Naruto.

"Well, I think we know what that bang was." Sasuke said out loud.

Sakura looked at Naruto with mean eyes.

"No, no it wasn't anything like that! I promise, Hinata h-help!" Naruto pleased as slowly backing away.

"NARUTO! Sakura said. Running toward him, "Urgh." Sakura said running towards Naruto.

Then Sasuke interviened grabbing Sakura by her waist, "Sakura, their married." Sasuke reminded her. Then Sakura calmed down.

Hinata couldn't help but blush, "n-no it wasn't like that, Naruto hit his head really hard on the wooden bedside." Hinata explained.

Then everyone said "Ooooh." Naruto blew out a reliefed sigh. As the girls yawned and went back into their rooms. Sasuke said to Naruto, "You owe me, big time."

Then Sasuke returned to his room to find lying on the bed with the covers over her reading a book. Sasuke goes into the bed without Sakura realizing. "Sasura, your a nerd." Sakura jumped, it scared her half to

death. "Geez, can't you tell me your here. And besides I'm studying medical remedies." She said with her head held high. Sasuke sighed then took the book from her grasp and threw it to the side of the bed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled while she went to hit him, but he grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. "Sakura, i love you". Sakura started blushing. He said while he pulled her lips into his. But she didn't refuse. He

put his hands over her head, and the other one on her back slowly drifting down. It sent chills and butterflies in her stomach. While still kissing, she sent her hand over his warm neck, and the other one over his

back. She thought. Sakura tucked her head into his chest. Then they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms. Sasuke being thankful everyday for Sakura.

The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't find the girls anywhere, so they came running out of the room into the hallway.

"Naruto have you seen Sakura?!" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"NO, have you seen Hinata?!"Naruto replied.

"NO" Then they ran to the lobby and saw the two girls laughing and eating some eggs for breakfast.

"Morning sleeping beauties!" Sakura said smiling.

"It's 8:00 a.m. why are you guys up?" yelled Naruto. "Because were married girls, and were happy about it. Plus, we're going hiking this evening, so pack up." Sakura said. "W-we'll need 2 tents, some wa..." Hinata went on when Sasuke interuppted "We'll need tents? How long's this hiking trip?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's 3-days long. In nature surrounded by beautiful flowers." Sakura explained. "And butterflies." Hinata chimed in.

"Will there be ramen?" Naruto asked. "Just for you" Hinata said. "I'm packing some.

"GREAT! count me in!" Naruto said.

Sasuke wiped his hand across his face. "Sakura can I talk to you alone?" Sasuke asked but more like demanded.

Sakura then had a worried expression on her face while approching him said,"Is everything alright?".

"No, you need to talk to me before you make plans like this." Sasuke said.

"i'm sorry you're right, but this means a lot to me, please just this once. Ohh please." Sakura begged while smiling really big.

"Ugh, ok if it means that much to you." Sasuke added. "Oh it does, it really does, thank you." She said while hugging him.

They packed their belongings and headed towards the trail.

"Hey Sasuke want to race, to see who's faster."

"No"

"O.k. want to see who can eat more ramen?"

"no" Sasuke said while thinking why'd i let Sakura talk me into this.

They kept going occasionally stopping to take pictures or get a drink of water.

It was about four hours into the trail traveling through zig-zags and hills and everything.

"Okay we'll stop here then continue in the morning." Sakura insisted.

Sasuke and Naruto build the tents, while Hinata and Sakura prepared dinner.

"o.k. t-time to eat." Hinata said. "This is wonderful, it was a good idea Sakura."

"Thanks." Sakura said. "Well do you guys like it?, it's chili con carne." Sakura asked.

"Well I still think we should have gone with rame.." Naruto stopped in his tracks as everyone slapped him on the head.

"Ya know, i'm hokage, I can have you all.. " he stopped again as everyone slapped him again.

"I'll just stop talking now" Naruto replied.

"That's the best idea you've had all day." Sasuke replied. Everyone joked and laughed while they had some smores.

Then they retired to their tents.

"Hinata" Naruto whispered. "Do you think I'll make a good hokage?" He asked.

"O-ofcourse." she giggled a little. "Why would you ask such a thing.

"Oh i dunno, I guess I'm just a little... " he paused for a moment. "Scared."

"Oh Naruto you'll make a great hokage. You know why? because you love the people of Konoha and care for people, you have the heart of a hokage, and the strength, and the brains." Hinata said as she kissed his cheek then fell fast asleep.

The next morning... the guys woke up first, and decided to prepare breakfast. After a smell of burning the girls quickly rose and kicked their husbands out of the camp site, to gather more fire wood. While looking for firewood, the guys looked at each other annoyed. "Man, I wish the girls would treat us like their husbands and not like their slaves." Naruto said. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Uh oh, I think i've had too much burnt beef jerky." Said Naruto. "Why?" Sasuke said while raising an eyebrow. "Because uh oh!" Naruto said as he let out a big fart. "Ugh!" Sasuke said as he gasped for air. Ten Minutes after the air cleared up... "Oh, what the hell, Naruto!!!" Sasuke said lunging toward him. "Uh oh!" Naruto exclaimed as he fought back. "Uh, Naruto, where's the map?!?!" Sasuke asked. "Uh, well I put it right there!" Naruto said pointing to a rock. "Oh no there it is!" Naruto exlaimed as he and Sasuke ran toward the paper flying in the air. But just as they got there it fell into the lake. Naruto dove into the lake, but it was too late he pulled up a shredded paper. "Uh oh!" Naruto exlaimed as Sasuke dove into the water with a fist. The girls looked at the guys with worried expressions on their faces, as the guys approached the camp site with sad faces on, and naruto's black eye. "What's a matter? Sakura said rushing up to Sasuke. "Dumb ass, over here, lost our map. Our ticket back HOME!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura gasped and ran to punch Naruto, but Hinata stopped her. "Finally, some recognition, I'm the Hokage you know, you guys need to stop hiting me!" Naruto exclaimed while getting hit again. "Well, we're going to need to trace the way back home, but we're going to need to stop like every 10 minutes to make sure we're going the right way. It'll take us long to get back. We're going to run out of food, and water." Sakura explained. "We'll have to make food from our natural resources." Sasuke said. "We'll continue our journey back to our hotel, now." Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand and started moving forward.

The next morning, everyone went fishing. "Oh, I think I caught something." said Hinata. "Ew, poor fish." said Sakura as she dropped down her pole and went to pick some bananas. "Oh Sasuke!!!" Sakura said. "The fire's ready for you to start!" She said as Sasuke went over to the firestack. "Katon Hosenka no Jutsu" Sasuke said as he performed his jutsu. "Let's get moving now!" Naruto said while everyone followed him. It took them about three days to get back without stopping and the girls were tired. The boys had to carry their wives into the rooms to lay down. "Some camping trip!" Sasuke exclaimed to Sakura. "Well it wouldn't have been so bad if Naruto didn't fart away the map, okay!!" Said Sakura which made Sasuke chuckle. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her until he had no breath left in him. There was silence... "Wow!" Sasuke said then cursed at himself for thinking of wow as the only word to use. "Yeah, wow!" Sakura replied. He gently lay over her on the bed...

With Naruto...

"Thanks Naruto for carrying me up here. You didn't have too." Hinata said. "No problem, plus it's good for my biceps." Naruto added. Which made them both laugh. Then Naruto suprisling stole a kiss from Hinata, but she didn't refuse. Naruto turned off the lights than hopped in bed with Hinata. He gently stroked his hand down her side, which made her tense. So he stopped. She notice and added, "It's okay." Which made Naruto smile and Hinata blush, then they just fell asleep.

As Sakura woke up she noticed Sasuke's arms around her waist. She just looked at him and smiled until he woke up looking into her beautiful jade eyes. "Good Morning, handsome." She greeted, but before he could reply he heard a scream from Naruto's bedroom. They ran into his bedroom to see a note on his table. "_If you ever want to see your wife again, come to the cave in the sound village at 6:00 p.m. Bring $25,000.00 and don't be late or you never know what will happen to Hinata!!!"_


	5. The Emergency

Naruto ran to the closet to get his coat.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto's shoulder.

"Duh, Im going to find Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto. Hold on a sec. Don't you want to plan this out first. It might be a trap." Sakura insisted.

"NO, I don't have time. Don't you see If I lose her, I lose everything." Naruto ran out the door as a tear trickled off his face onto the carpeted floor.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, then said, "Let's Go!" The two of them ran out chasing Naruto. Naruto got the cash then went to the cave in sound village. They entered the cave where they heard an echo. Sakura couldn't

tell were it was coming but maybe Sasuke and Naruto did.

"Drop the Cash!" A hoarse voice cried out.

...

"NO!" Naruto cried out. "Not until you let Hinata go!"

"What are you doing?" Sakura cried out. "Give him the money, then he'll let Hinata go".

"NO, I want Hinata...NOW!" Naruto fell on his knees, about to kill himself, you could start to see the fox coming out of him, with red chakra growing on him.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura cried as she went to touch him, but Sasuke grabbed her arm, holding her back. Even though Naruto was hurting, he didn't want Sakura to get hurt. Because while Naruto is in this form, he can be VERY dangerous. The criminal was hiding on the ceiling of the cave, but what he didn't know was that Sasuke saw him.

Sasuke teleported behing the suspect.

"Over here!" Sasuke said as he punched the fugitive on the floor next to Naruto.

"You. You will pay!" Naruto growled as he slowly approached the criminal.

"Not so fast!" The criminal said smirking. "Unless, you want precious Hinata to fall to her...death!" He said as Hinata was roped up right above a floor of spikes. With her hair dripping down her face with sweat. And

some scratches on her arms and legs. She was obviously unconsiouis, he must have hit her on the head or something. To make her unconsious. As Naruto looked at her, he yelled. "NO!!" And sprinted toward her. But as he got closer she dropped a little even more.

"Not so fast! Where's my money?" The criminal asked, but his grin dropped as he saw Naruto was about to eat his face! "Where's my money! The Leaf Village thinks its the best village. They have everything, and what do they give to the Sound Village? Nothing!! We're dying, while you guys are living with no care in the world." The Sound Village Citizen now recognized as Tatoyo Zubumiko said.

"The Leaf Village has its share of problems, we do a lot, and have to deal with a lot. Especially phycos like you!" Naruto screamed.

"If you think you helping, you're not." Tatoyo said as he dropped Hinata a little more.

"STOP!" Naruto cried.

Naruto got back to his regular self, then stood up, professionaly. "Haha! I knew you'd come around!" said the villian.

"..."

There was pure silence, then out of nowhere Naruto started...

to

laugh.

"W-what!" Tatoyo looked shoked! Which made Naruto laugh some more. "See you've been thinking the whole time, you had us, while really we had you." Naruto explained. As the criminal looked around, he

jumped back noticing Sakura and Hinata was standing right next to them. "What... How?" The criminal asked. So Naruto started explaining. "You see, while you've been watching me cry and pout... Sakura and

Sasuke transported to where Hinata was, then Sasuke burned the ropes, while Sakura caught Hinata and healed her back to health. Then I kept you busy by distracting you... Now you'll have a nice time in prison."

Naruto said as he laid a deadly punch to the Tatoyos head, then called his guards to send him off to prison. Tatoyo hated the leaf village. As Narutos guards took him off he screamed, "I will have my revenge, when you least expect it. It won't just hurt you, but your family, and friends. So be warned!"

Later, Naruto went back to his mansion, as him and Hinata walked through the door they were talking about what an awkword honeymoon they had.

Also, Sakura and Sasuke were walking inside their house talking about the same thing. "Sasuke, guess what." Sakura said pushing his chin close to hers, then laying a soft kiss on his soft lips. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" He said giving her another kiss and putting his hand through her hair which was now down to her shoulders.

With Naruto...

"Hey Hinata, lets check out the backyard!" Naruto said, as he just bought his mansion for Hinata and him and haven't seen the whole mansian yet. So they walked outside.

"Oh Sasuke, the stars are so beautiful!" Sakura said looking out the window. "Come on, let's go see the stars!" Sakura insisted, as her and Sasuke walked to the porch. As the two couples were outside, Sasuke and

Naruto looked around until both their faces stopped, and their jaws dropped. "Oh shit!" Sasuke said as he saw Naruto, and Naruto saw him. "We're Neighbors!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Oh man!" Sasuke said as

he and Naruto walked into their houses. "Hinata!" Sakura said as they walked up to their fences. "This is so cool. We're neighbors!" "I know." Hinata replied. "Now, we can kill our husbands!" The girls laughed as

they left to go to sleep.

As Hinata walked into their bedroom, she saw Naruto crying. "W-what's wrong?" She asked. He put his gentle hand on her cheek and replied. "It's just that I thought I lost you! Back at the cave." He said as

another tear trickled down his face. Just seeing him cry made her cry. "N-naruto, you will never lose me! I have w-worked to hard to get you! And I'm not losing you, nor you are losing me!! She said as she gave

him a soft kiss, then was about to end it, when Naruto pushed his mouth into hers making it not stop. As hinata wipped Narutos tears. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, and pulled her on top of him.

She flinched, which made Naruto pause. But then she continued kissing him. Naruto slid his hand onto Hinatas thigh, while hinata putt her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him so very pashiently. At the same

time Naruto had moved his hand down to her calf, slowly moving it up between her legs, then moved his body closer. They got under the covers, and Hinata took off Narutos shirt, then Naruto follwed by taking off her shirt. Continued to their bottoms. Then the bed even started moving. And the rest is rated R. Buh-bye.

One morning everyone wakes up and eats breakfeast together. But Hinata was acting kind of distant. "Hinata um, is anything wrong?" Naruto asked. "Um,... no." Hinata said then took her cereal and went to her room. Everyone looked at each other confused. "What's a matter with her?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure." Naruto said. "I'll go check up on her." Sakura asked. Sakura entered the room. "Hinata is everything okay?" Sakura asked. "Um, y-yeah." Hinata replied. "Hinata, you're not being honest! I know especially when you stutter!" Sakura replied. "I don't know, I just am not feeling that good." Hinata said. Then suddenly Sakura replied. "Me either!" "Maybe we should see a doctor!" Sakura replied and Hinata nodded in agreement. As the girls walked downstairs the boys watched them closely. All of a sudden the girls fainted as they were falling the boys quickly caught their wives, and rushed them to the hospital.


	6. Good News and Bad

The Doctor came out and said, "I have news for you!".

The boys had horrified expressions on. A tear fell down Sasuke's cheek for he was... afraid.

Then Tsunade came out, for she wanted to see what was wrong with Sakura and Hinata herself. Especially since Sakura was like a daughter to her. She cleared her throat...

"Congratualations... you two will be dads."

"Kerplunk". Naruto fainted...

But Sasuke didn't even notice that Naruto fainted, he was too busy thinking inside his head, that he will be able to accomplish all of his dreams. He already killed Itachi, Orochimaru,

and Madora, now there was only one thing left.

"I'm going to restore my clan!" Sasuke said which brought a smile to his face. Which made the Tsunade smile too, because she knew he was the only Uchiha left, and her heart went

out to him. Also, she never saw him smile so brightly. It wasn't just a regular smile, you could tell. It was a smile which meant happiness, love, and peace. It was a smile you never

thought HE could give out. But he was so happy. He was actually going to have a family of his own. With the one he loved. All of his dreams were going to be ful-filled and

accomplished!

Finally Sasuke got out of his daze and woke Naruto up. Then they went into the hospital room to see the girls. As they walked in they noticed the girls were awake.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he held Sakuras hand, then with the other hand gently moved it across Sakuras cheek. Then laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Get a room, will ya!" Naruto said jokingly, but Sasuke didn't find it funny, as Naruto found himself on the floor.

"I'm so happy!" Sakura said with a bright smile, and Sasuke replied "Me too."

"I'm so happy, too. I can't wait. I-I feel like it's too good to be true!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, there will be a little Naruto, junior." Naruto said giving Hinata a kiss.

"Naruto, Junior?!" Everyone said mockingly.

"Or not." Naruto said bowing his head lowly. Just then a note fell in through the window, Naruto walked over and grabbed it reading out loud.

_**"29, count your blessings."**_

"What in the world." Naruto said. "WHO SENT THAT!" Sasuke demanded. "I don't know, there's no name. I'll send it to the scientists. See if they can figure it out and who sent it. In

the meantime we better be extra-careful." Naruto replied.

"Aaagh OOhh" The girls screamed as the boys rushed over. "What's the matter?!" They asked as they grabbed their hands."

"The Baby is kicking." Hinata squeezed the breath out of her, and the blood out of Naruto's hand.

The guys take their wives home and are kept busy by their wives commands:

Turn the a.c. colder!

Get me some cake!

Lets play a game!

No, I don't want to play a game!

Towards the end of the day, "Man, I'm exhauseted." Naruto said while sitting on the couch breathing heavily. "I know.. But it'll be worth it." Sasuke replied. Then everyone went to

bed. The next morning, everyone woke up, Naruto and Hinata ate breakfast with Sasuke and Sakura. "How was your sleep, honey?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"It was good." Sakura said then said again. "I didn't get any good sleep, you kept moving around!" Then Hinata said, "I know, ugh, let's go!" Hinata said as the girls got up and

started leaving. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked. "To sleep." Both the girls replied then left. "Wow, who knew their mood swings would be so bad?!" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I don't kn.." Just as Sasuke was talking another note flew into the window. "Huh, what's that!" Naruto said as they both went to look at it, but all it said was... "_**28, times ticking**_".

The next day...

The girls woke up, with a bump starting to form... "Oh how cute!" Sakura squeled as she examined herself in the mirror. "I-I know." Hinata said beside her. "You know this means,

don't you?" Sakura asked. "U-um no." "This means we're going to have to go maternity clothes shopping!!" Sakura and Hinata squeled. But outside the door, Sasuke and Naruto

overheard and shuddered at the thought and started to run down the stairs. "Not so fast!" Sakura said as the boys paused. "Y-your coming with us!" Hinata said with a devilish smile

on her face.


	7. Time is up!

At the mall, the boys took their girls hands. With a bored expression on their face, they HATED this.

"FooOod!" Naruto pleaded, but Hinata kept saying, "Sorry, we haf to buy 3 more outfits."

"But you already haf 10!!!" Naruto begged.

Slap.

"STOP WHINING!" Sakura yelled, as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not you!" Sasuke smirked.

"Hinata...you're going to let her hit me like that?" Hinata started laughing.

"Cut it out..you two."

After 8 hours at the mall, theyy went to eat, and then went back to Uchiha's house.

The boys carried their wives out of the car, and started walking to the door, when Sakura stepped on something. It said...12, kiss your wife, and baby..because u never no when smething might happen to themm.

Sakura quicklyy looked over to Sasuke who was pouring out black chakra.

"Sasuke! Calm down!" He took the note, in his hands and burned it. His nails started growing, and turning black. Sakura saw this, with her big, emerald eyes, and a tear fell from her wet eyelashes.

"Sasuke." She whispered, as much as her breath would let out. \

Sasuke went over to some trees, and hit them, which send them flying 12,000 miles.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, trying to stop him, thenn Sasuke quicklyy turned his head around, and walked slowly towards Naruto. It looked like he was about to kill him. He outstreched his hand, towards Naruto's neck. Hinata started preparing to hit Sasuke, even though it wouldn't haf done much.

"STOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura gathered all her strength, and screamed as hard and loud as she could. Thenn, she gulped, and fell to the floor.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wet eyes started pushing open. '

"What happened?" Sakura asked. And looked over to see Sasuke over her, just staring at her. And Hinata, and Naruto at the other end of the gigantus room.

"Y-you started yelling, and fainted." Hinata explained, letting a tear drop. Sakura lowered her head, remember the horrible behavior of her husband.

"I'm soo sorry, Sakura." Sasuke whispered, slowly. She shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault. It's okay." She said, as she put her hands, on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke pulled away.

"We haf to get back home, and get some rest." Hinata said, finally for once, Naruto not talking. Sakura nodded, still staring at Sasuke, who wasn't looking at her. Now, theyy were by themselves.

"Sakura, I shouldn't have.."He started. She shused him up, by kissing him. He kissed back, pashionetly. He then, pulled her over him, and said, "Nothing's going to happen to you...I love you." And she kissed him even more. The rest of the night, theyy decided to haf some fun...

The next morning...Naruto woke up, and reached his hand over to the side of his bed, to touch Hinata...he moved his hand around, untill he noticed....NO HINATA!! Okay, she probablyy went to the bathroom. So, he went to the bathroom and...NO HINATA!!!

"HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, his eyes bulging out. He put his hands on his head, and balled his fists, pulling his hair, and yelled, again. "HINATA!!!!!!!!!"

Thenn, a note flew through the window. He picked it up.

_"TIME'S UP!"_

He ran to Sasuke's house..and up to his bedroom...He stormed through.

"Sasuke! Hinata's gone!!!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke woke up, immediately. And looked over, and...SAKURA WAS....GONE, TOO!!!


End file.
